


Living without you

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: I LOVE MALEC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Magnus decides he can't live without Alec, he does the unthinkable and Alec can't handle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fan fic! I decided to make it short and cute! Let me know if I should keep going w it. Enjoy!

**Alec's POV**

* * *

 

Alec knew as soon as he walked through Magnus' apartment something wasn't right, It wasn't a dangerous atmosphere but it also didn't feel safe, As he aproached Magnus, he didn't see that big beautiful smile which made him feel welcomed but a frown in its place. 

"Magnus?" was the first thing he said, He tried to remain calm but he also couldn't stop overthinking this situation, He pressed his hand onto Magnus' arm which made the smaller male turn to face him.

"Darling!" He raised a brow, Magnus was smiling at him but it wasn't his usual smile it was almost as if he was trying to hide away whatever pain was surrounding him.

He decided to just speak out, stop thinking and start speaking about whatever was happening. "everything okay? I know I'm home later than planned but I didn't think-"

"that's right you didn't think." Oh no, Magnus interrupted him, He sounded upset, Did Alec forget some sort of anniversary? No that wasn't it, Why was Magnus acting so cold towards him? He had to find out, no matter how long it takes.

"I- you-" Alec didn't mean to start stuttering and mumble a bunch of words but his mind wasn't working, Usually him and Magnus would be cuddling, kissing anything!!! This was very unlike their intimate routine.

"What's the point of doing this, Alec we're- I'm only gonna get hurt." That feeling was back, where he didn't know what to say but all he wanted was to wrap his arms around Magnus and tell him how much he loved him but the world felt as if it stopped spinning for a minute, Was Magnus breaking up with him?

"hurt? Magnus.. what- where is this coming from?" His heart was racing, he wasn't sure if Magnus could hear it but it felt as if he was at some rock concert and the bass was too much for his chest to handle.

"it's always been there, we should just stop before we get too involved, one day you're not gonna be here anymore and no matter what i do, that's never gonna change." Magnus was rambling, Magnus bane was rambling to him, suddenly He felt his arms automatically push onto Magnus' shoulders almost as if he's trying to shake some sense into him but they remained still, he knew there was only one thing he could do. Fight.

"Magnus, Magnus! Look, I'm not going anywhere, I know... we, you-" he wasn't gonna get anywhere yapping On like an idiot, He had to get his point across to the man he loves. 

"I love you, that's never gonna change whether I'm 30, 40 or even 80. I could die tomorrow Magnus, but I don't wanna die knowing I just let you walk away from us, If you don't want this... i- i just don't understand why would we go through all of this to give up, you came to my wedding, look at us.." He felt Magnus' eyes on him and decided to give full contact. 

All of the stress slightly disappeared as Magnus' showed a small chuckle. "I love you too but there's-"

alec felt dija vu as he moved his index finger up to Magnus' lips. "Nothing we can do.. I know, I'm not letting you- us.. go, Let's Just enjoy every second we have.. while it lasts." He smiled as he saw Magnus nod In his direction, Bringing his frame into his embrace. "I'm not ready to live without you." Was all he heard Magnus whisper into his ear. 


End file.
